¿Que se Siente?
by Patty Ramirez de Chiba
Summary: Ella Jugo su ultima carta Para ganar su corazon; pero sobre todo para que el Probara una Cuchara de su Propia Medicina, Hasta el punto de hacerlo admitir lo que tanto deseaba y Un poco mas...M


**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Sailor Moon son propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi, solo utilizo sus personajes para crear fics sin fin de lucro y así poder compartir con quienes deseen leer mis historias. **

**Gracias a Usagi Brouillard Por Betear Mi One Shot…*Abracho Afixiador* Te quelloooooooooooooo. **

**Con Mucho Cariño Para "**_**Polvo de Estrellas" **__ Quien gano en Mi grupo de Face en la Categoría __**"Miss Simpatía"**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Comenzaba a caer el atardecer en la ciudad de Tokio y ahí estaban ellas dos rubias, muy parecidas sentadas en la banca del pequeño parque  
—Oye Mina y ¿Por qué no te le declaras a Yaten?

—Serena, ¿estás loca? —la miró—, no puedo hacer eso, sería un acto desesperado.

—Creo que con Yaten debes tomar ese tipo de medidas.

—¿Por qué Yaten no puede ser como Seiya? —suspiró Mina, con un dejo de desilusión— Que suerte tienes, en serio —comentó, haciendo que su amiga solo la observase con una discreta mirada de aceptación.

—¡Bombón! —gritaba el chico a distancia mientras se acercaba poco a poco, saludando primeramente a su novia y después a su acompañante—, hola Mina, ¿Cómo están?

—Bien mi amor —responde la rubia de coletas a nombre de ambas, posteriormente lo abrazó y preguntó—, ¿Dónde esta Yaten?

—Bueno… —contesta Seiya mientras miraba a Mina—, ya saben como es, no quiso venir —comentó apenado—, Mina en verdad lo siento.

—No se preocupen —dijo la rubia, poniéndose de pie— nos vemos mañana —se despidió sin dar tiempo a los chicos de decir algo mas.

—No sé por qué tu hermano tiene que ser tan imbécil, Seiya —comenta Serena, algo molesta.

—De verdad lo siento Bombón, a veces he pensado que es adoptado o algo así, definitivamente Yaten es muy extraño —dijo con seriedad—, hablaré con él mas tarde.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

A la mañana siguiente Seiya estaba desayunando con Yaten

—Quiero que te disculpes con Mina, Yaten y hablo en serio —sentencia el pelinegro.

—¿Por qué? —cuestiona con desprendida arrogancia, su hermano.

—¿Y lo preguntas? —dice Seiya después de que frunció el ceño—, por dejarla plantada como siempre y por comportarte como un idiota, ¡por eso! —lo miró con reproche—, ve por ella y espérala a la salida del colegio con flores de ser preciso —sonrió con un poco más de simpatía- aunque con verte ahí te perdonará, eso creo.

—¿Y de pura casualidad no quieres que me arrodille también? —pregunta con sarcasmo vivo, Yaten.

—No sería mala idea; pero si te arrodillas ¿Cómo va a verte? —dijo con burla, su hermano.

—Eres un fastidioso, Seiya —responde ofendido y molesto, Yaten.

-No más que tú, así que ya sabes —sentenció Seiya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

—…Y entonces fuimos por un helado —relataba serena emocionada— Seiya es un amor —continúa dentro de su mundo de románticas fantasías.

—Awww, que lindo —dice con sinceridad, Mina—, me lo imagino amiga, dichosa tú.

—Hey vamos, a lo mejor Yaten un día… —dice fragmentariamente, Serena.  
—¿Un día?, no, yo no voy a esperarlo siempre —sentenció con seguridad—, sino me quiere pues ya ni modo —finalizó mostrándose firme y aparentemente tranquila.

En eso sonó el timbre para la hora de salida.

—Bueno vamos —habló serena—, Seiya nos llevará a comer —la jaló hasta llegar a la salida —¡MIRA MINA, MIRA! —gritaba.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó con sorpresa, Mina.

—¡Es Yaten y Seiya! —Mina vio a los dos chicos ahí —YATEN TRAE ROSAS, ¡vamos! —la llevó hacia ambos chicos a los cual posteriormente saludó.

—Hola —respondió Yaten.

—Bombón, tú y yo nos vamos a comer porque estos dos tienen que hablar —le guiño el ojo—, ¿vamos?

—Claro, amiga te llamo mas tarde —le dio un beso en la mejilla y subió al auto de Seiya.

Un incómodo silencio se hizo presente entre Mina y Yaten, el platinado pensaba que se lanzaría a él como siempre… pero eso no sucedía ¿Qué estaba pasando?

—¿Estás bien, Mina? —pregunta Yaten, rompiendo el hielo.

—Si, ¿Por qué? —dijo con seriedad la joven.

—¿No te alegra verme? —interroga el platinado.

—¿Tendría que alegrarme? —dijo ella con tranquilidad, lo que provocó que Yaten abriera la boca de la impresión—, oye, por cierto tengo prisa.

—Mira —señaló las rosas—, son para ti —dijo, mientras se las daba.

—Gracias —dijo Mina sin mayor entusiasmo, recibiendo el regalo sin agregar más palabras.

Y ahí termino Yaten de deducir que algo estaba mal, normalmente de ella esperaría que dijera "¡Gracias Yaten, eres un encanto!" y por último se pegara a él como chicle pero eso no estaba pasando.

—¿Te llevo a casa? —dijo Yaten, sin saber que más decir en el momento.

—No, gracias—responde Mina, concisa.

—¡Mina… Preciosa! —habló un chico que recién llegaba en un divino convertible amarillo, al bajar de el se acerco a la pareja—, lamento la tardanza.

—¡Haru! —dijo tirándose a él a lo que enseguida el chico la abrazó —pensé que no vendrías.

Yaten estaba congelado ¿Quién era ese tipo?, y lo que mas le reventaba era que Mina se comportaba con "Ese" como debería comportarse con él.

—Lo lamento preciosa, pero sabes que jamás te dejaría plantada —miró a Yaten —¿Quién es el?

—¿Él?, Ah… un conocido —responde con desapego—, ¿Nos vamos?

—Claro —Haruka hizo un gesto de saludo a Yaten y tomo de la cintura a Mina para ir directo al auto

Mientras, Yaten observaba anonadado la escena hasta perder de vista el auto de ese tipo. No comprendía lo que estaba pasando acaso ¿había perdido su encanto?

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

—Anda cuéntame otra vez como es que Mina te dejo ahí por otro —decía Seiya muerto de risa

—Ya basta Seiya —decía molesto— esto no es gracioso —Yaten caminaba de un lado a otro —¿Quién era ese tal Haruka? Y lo peor no era eso Seiya lo peor es que ¡ME IGNORO!, ¿Cómo es posible? —cuestiona.

—Lo cual fue un golpe duro a tu ego, ¿No? —remarcó Seiya—, pero te lo dije, al parecer ya Mina perdió el encanto por ti—puso su mano en el hombre de Yaten—, acéptalo, hermano ya perdiste tu encanto o confiaste tanto en este que solo lograrte equivocarte.

—Eso si que no —hablo con seguridad—, voy a lograr que Mina vuelva a verme así como lo hacía antes, sea lo último que haga en mi vida.

—Suponiendo que así sea, hasta donde yo se a ti Mina no te interesa ¿O si?

—Deja de preguntarme tonterías, Seiya —lo miró fijamente—, tú vas a ayudarme.

—¿Yo? ¿Cómo?, ¿Qué tengo que ver yo? —preguntó preocupado.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**LLEGÓ EL FIN DE SEMANA**

—¿Te aseguró que iría, Seiya?

—Si, ella irá… pero oye, Yaten, Mina no te ha hecho caso toda la semana acéptalo.

—Cállate Seiya —lo regañó— yo llego de casualidad, tú y Serena nos dejan solos, la invito a un helado…me disculparé y volverá todo a la normalidad —resume su plan, Yaten.

—¿Y con volver a la normalidad a que te refieres? —lo Miró—, ¿Qué ella te preste atención 24/7 o le dirás que la quieres? —cuestiona Seiya.

—Tú concéntrate en alejarte con tu "Bombón" ¿entendido? —responde Yaten.

—Ok—, miró su reloj —me voy, entonces te veo en media hora "de casualidad" en el centro comercial —salió de ahí por su bombón y Mina.

Serena y Mina estaban de lo más emocionadas en el centro comercial, miraban las vitrinas

—Mira ese vestido —gritaba Mina, fascinada.

—¡Es hermoso! —exclamó Serena.

—Hola Chicas —saluda un chico con la simpatía que lo caracteriza, sin duda es Seiya, la voz hizo volver la vista a ambas de manera alegre, pero la sonrisa cambió por sorpresa.

—¿Yaten? —habló serena —¡Que milagro!  
—Hola Mina —dijo con menor seguridad a la acostumbrada, Yaten.

—Hola —saludó la joven nombrada, sin mayor entusiasmo.

—Oigan ¿Vamos por un helado? —propone con alegría, Serena, a ver si así las cosas se armonizan de alguna manera.

—Hola Preciosa —se escuchó la voz a poca distancia y de un momento a otro.

—¡Haruka! —gritó Mina—, nuevamente pensé que no vendrías —lo abrazó con efusividad—, chicos invité a Haruka espero que no les moleste.

—No… Bueno… claro que no —dijo Seiya, algo incómodo, haciendo Yaten le lanzaba una mirada asesina.

—Haruka no pensé que tú y Mina estuvieran saliendo —comentó serena con ligereza.

—Sorpresas de la vida —el rubio sonrió.

—Ahora si vamos por un helado —dijo Mina feliz, colgándose del brazo de Haruka.

Yaten se sintió molesto de ver esa actitud en Mina ¿Cómo era posible que lo hubiera cambiado?

—¿Yaten? —dice Seiya, intentando capturar la atención de su hermano.

—¿Por qué no me dijiste que "ese" vendría? —preguntó sin ocultar el enojo en su voz.

—No lo sabía, Yaten y ni me reclames eso te pasa por idiota —respondió Seiya, eximiéndose de cualquier culpa.

Toda la tarde Yaten fue el ignorado del grupo, ni Mina ni Seiya le habían hecho caso, Seiya por estar con su novia y Mina por estar con "ese"… ¿Algo podía salir peor?

Después de llegar a un ameno lugar, Haruka acomoda la silla para que Mina tome asiento, este caballeroso acto saca chispas en Yaten, quien se sienta solo y molesto sin hacer más que intentar sacar relámpagos a través de sus ojos, algo que por cierto Serena y Seiya percatan, susurrándose entre ambos algunas opiniones sobre esto, mientras se sientan para pedir algo.

—Se me antoja un café —comentó Mina con cierta coquetería para Haruka, cosa que no le resultó como pensó.

—Yo invito —se apresuró a decir Yaten—, vamos, Seiya acompáñame —lo jaló hasta la barra de atención de la cafetería, entre los dos habían comprado los café junto con otras cosas, pero era Yaten quien llevaba el de Mina. Justo cuando iba a llegando junto a Mina tropezó, echándole a la rubia el café encima….Yaten vivió ese momento en cámara lenta… pero nada pudo hacer

Mina estaba roja de la pena, tenia ganas de gritar, Serena miraba asustada a su amiga.

—¿Estás bien Mina? —preguntó preocupado, Seiya.

—¡Me estoy quemando! —exclama la rubia, poniéndose de pié para así hacer mover su ropa, con el fin de que se enfriara.

—¡Mina! —Grita Haruka, levantándose a la par con ella.

—¡Amiga! —dice Serena, saliendo en ayuda de ella—, ¡lo siento! —se disculpa anticipadamente la chica ya que decidió lanzarle su vaso de jugo, el cual le había traído Seiya, para que así la pobre Mina ya no sintiera más el calor del ardiente café en su cuerpo.

—¿Estás mejor? —pregunta preocupado, Haruka, acercándose a Mina.

—Mi… mi ropa —habló Mina a punto de llorar y viendo a Yaten—, estoy hecha un desastre.

—Preciosa, calma —dijo Haruka —¿Quieres que te lleve a casa? —preguntó atentamente.

—Mina… lo siento mucho —se disculpó apenado, Yaten —, fue un accidente.

—¡Eres un Tonto! —increpó la rubia —, chicos me voy, los veo luego —concluyó con malestar, yéndose del lugar en compañía de Haruka.

Y ahí Yaten la vio irse con Haruka, se sentía un verdadero tonto, nada de lo pensado le salía bien.

—Vaya… que manera de hacer el ridículo —dijo Seiya, quien fue fulminado con la mirada de su hermano—, bueno, nosotros vamos al cine ¿vienes?

—¿En serio crees que tengo ánimos de ir al cine en trío? —interrogó el platinado con molestia.

—Como quieras —responde Seiya a su hermano—, vámonos Bombón —tomó a serena de la mano —Ve con cuidado a casa —comenta a Yaten, mientras se despide de él.

—Adiós Yaten —se despidió la rubia, sintiéndose un poco mal por su solitario y derrotado cuñado.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Yaten estaba en la sala ¿Cómo era posible que tuviera menos suerte que la Maldita ardilla de "la era de hielo"?, ¿Qué estaba pasando?, ¿Acaso había hecho mal algo?

Ahí estaba en el sofá dándole vueltas al asunto…No podía ser posible que Mina lo hubiera cambiado así como así…

"_Está bien, lo acepto… no me he comportado bien con ella, la he dejado plantada la mayoría de veces, sin contar las veces que le he dicho que me molesta que se me pegue tanto, pero eso no es motivo para que me ignore feo ¿O si? …Nunca había cambiado tanto conmigo hasta que apareció ese tal Haruka, ¡Que rabia me da!… ¿Hace cuanto tiempo lo conocerá?... ¿estará enamorada de ese oxigenado?... No, eso no es posible… aunque si pienso en las actitudes de Mina con él…. La sumatoria era simple: Haruka + Pegarse como chicle + Atenciones que antes eran para mi = !Mina esta enamorada de ese!"  
—_¡Yaten estás vivo! pensé que …— Seiya entraba cerrando la puerta y viendo a su hermano.

—Seiya no seas payaso por Dios ¿No ves mi situación? —pregunta Yaten, en un disimulado intento de comprensión hacia su persona.

—Tú mismo la buscaste, ahora déjala, ella merece ser feliz con Haruka —responde su hermano, con objetividad.

—¿De qué hablas? —lo miró mientras sentía como esas palabras lo habían congelado.

—Bueno, es obvio ella esta interesada en él, ¡hasta un ciego lo ve! —Hizo una pausa mirando a su hermano un poco más comprensivo—, pero mira el lado bueno, ya no te molestara a ti, ¿No te quejabas tanto por eso?, "¡Ay, Mina parece un chicle pegado!", "¡Qué fastidiosa se pone!", "¡Esta chica no respeta "el metro cuadrado" de las demás personas!" —sonrió Seiya mientras citaba algunas de las frases que su hermano había dicho en el pasado, a la vez que imitaba su voz y movimientos.

—Pero es que Mina no puede… —comenta a baja voz, Yaten, sin siquiera molestarse por las mofas provenientes de su hermano.

—Oh Yaten, ¡admítelo de una vez por todas!, estas perdidamente enamorado de Mina —su hermano lo miró desafiante—, no me mires así, como si estuviera diciendo una gran mentira, ¿Por qué no lo aceptas? En serio no es tan difícil —comenta Seiya, mientras se acerca a su hermano de manera más amistosa.

—Pero es que… —dice Yaten, abatido por la situación.

—Vamos, hermano, acéptalo, tienes celos, de lo contrario te aseguro que no estarías así, ¡Y no solo celos!, el que estés mal, con esa cara de tristeza que ni siquiera puedes disimular, es clara señal de que sientes algo fuerte por ella —concluye Seiya.

—¿Así cómo? —se cruzó de brazos.

—Con esa cara de perro abandonado —dijo burlón —, pero la solución esta en tus manos.

—Explícate mejor, Seiya —pide con un tanto de arrogancia, Yaten.

—¿En que planeta vives?, a una mujer le gustan las flores, chocolates, serenatas… eso es sencillo de hacer y caen rendidas a tus pies —comenta con su excentricidad de "divo", Seiya.

—¿A ti te funciona con Serena? —pregunta Yaten.

—Obvio que si —sonrió con orgullo—, si me permites aconsejarte ve a su casa y llévale unos chocolates como muestra de tu arrepentimiento, por lo que paso esta tarde. Es mas, para darte apoyo moral te acompañare, ¿Qué te parece? —propone con simpatía, Seiya.

—Bien —el platinado frunció el ceño—, entonces vamos a comprar los chocolates para después ir a casa de Mina.

—Así se habla —dijo Seiya saliendo de ahí con su hermano.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Una hora llevaba Yaten afuera con Seiya, al parecer Mina había salido a algún lado.

—¿Dónde podrá estar? —decía Seiya mientras veía a Yaten con un oso enorme en sus brazos y una caja de chocolates

—No lo sé, pero ya me estoy cansando con este ridículo oso —decia él—, además ¿Cómo se le ocurre salir sin avisar?

—Mas bien a ti como no se te ocurrió llamar antes— Seiya se echó a reír un momento pero después se puso serio—, es obvio que ahora sale con Haruka y no está en casa.

—¿Cómo puede tardarse tanto? —cuestiona con molestia, Yaten.

—Bueno…. No quiero decirte el que podrían estar haciendo —señaló burlón, Seiya

—¿Y a eso le llamas apoyo moral, Seiya? —cuestionó molesto.

Y 45 minutos después de discutir con Seiya, Mina hacia acto de aparición de lo más feliz, tomada del brazo de Haruka.

—¿Chicos, qué hacen aquí? —los miró sorprendida

—Aquí nos ofrecimos a cuidar tu casa mientras tú te diviertes por ahí —atacó el platinado mirando a Haruka

El rubio tomo a Mina con la cintura.

—Preciosa, creo que me voy para que atiendas a tus visitas —le dio un beso en la comisura de los labios—, hasta mañana —miro a Yaten retadoramente y subió a su auto.

—Chicos… ¿Quieren pasar? —pregunta Mina a ambos.

—A mi ya se me hizo tarde y quiero ver a mi Bomboncito, pero Yaten si quiere pasar —Seiya le guiñó un ojo a su hermano—, nos vemos.

—Seiya, ¿ese era tu apoyo moral? —vuelve a preguntar, Yaten.

—Agradece que no te dejé solo esperándola —sonrió—, ahora si habla claro o se te va con Haruka —miró a Mina—, hasta luego Mina

—Adiós Seiya —se encaminó a abrir la puerta de su casa y se detuvo justo en la entrada, Mirando a Yaten con ese oso en sus brazos y una caja de chocolates—, ¿Y bien? —preguntó poniendo sus manos en la cintura

—¿Me dejas pasar? —Mina se apartó dejándolo pasar y cerrando la puerta tras él —, esto es para ti —señaló.

— Gracias Yaten —la rubia tomo el oso sin la más minima emoción al igual que los chocolates.

—¡Basta Mina! —gritó con desesperación, haciendo que Mina lo observara asombrada—, ¿Qué pasa contigo?, me ignoras por completo por culpa de ese tipo, te traigo un detalle y a ti parece no importarte —Yaten estaba desesperado—, ¿Qué sucede?, ¡Dímelo por favor!

—¿Quién te entiende? —preguntó seriamente, Mina, a la vez que lo fulminó con la mirada—, primero te molestabas porque no te dejaba en paz —hizo una pausa—, y ahora que lo hago te molesta, ¿Eres bipolar o algo así o simplemente te afecta no tener toda mi atención? —Mina sonrió triunfal—, ¡contéstame, Yaten!

—¿Por qué ese cambio, Mina? —cuestiona el plantinado.

—¡Já!, ¿Por qué?, muy simple, me cansé de que siempre me ignores como se te da la gana, creo que ahora sientes lo mismo que yo…y ¿sabes qué?, me alegro como no tienes ni la menor idea —lo miró triunfante—, deberías de estar feliz, después de todo no te molestaré mas.

Las emociones que embargaron a Yaten al escuchar a Mina fueron muchas y muy confusas al menos para él, se sentía un reverendo idiota, ni siquiera fue capaz de hablar, cuando reaccionó simplemente salió de ahí sin decir ni media palabra.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Caminaba por la calle viendo la gente a su alrededor y al parecer todas las parejas habían decidió salir esa noche a demostrar su amor… mientras el caminaba en la mas completa soledad… ya habían pasado dos días desde que había salido del departamento de Mina sin siquiera poder decir algo para defenderse puesto que tenia razón en todo lo que la chica rubia había dicho, no lo podía negar.

Y no es que Yaten fuera mala persona…solo un poco engreído, ególatra, presumido, testarudo y orgulloso, pero a pesar de todo esto que pudiese ser tomado como ser un ser totalmente indeseable e insoportable, mala persona jamás sería, ya que en lo más profundo de su ser, Yaten era un ser cariñoso y con mucho que entregar, solo que se ha pasado la vida protegiéndose de algo que lo pudiese dañar hasta lo más íntimo de sus sentimientos.

—¡Yaten! —el platinado fijó su vista en Seiya que venía acompañado de su Bombón. No podía evitar sentir celos y envidia de ellos.

—¿Qué sucede Seiya? —pregunta Yaten.

—Pensé que estarías en casa —sonrió— ¿Te sientes bien?

—¿Por qué no nos acompañas? —sugirió Serena.

—No gracias, iré a la playa —se dio media vuelta sin decir mas, mientras Serena y Seiya se miraban entre si….

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

La Noche estaba adornada por muchas estrellas, y una brisa suave alborotaba los cabellos platinados, el agua mojaba sus pies mientras él caminaba… decidió sentarse en la orilla de la playa…admiró aquellas olas imponentes que chocaban unas a otras; lanzaba piedrecillas al agua e inconcientemente sonrió y recordó a Mina… a veces solía venir con ella por las noches… Escucharla "hablar hasta por los codos" era divertido, ahora lo sabía.

Le hacía falta su compañía, sus locuras, todo de ella… paso casi media hora admitiendo todo solo para si mismo, pero de pronto grito, sin poder aguantar más.

—¡Te Extraño! ¡Te Extraño Mucho! ¡Odio que me ignores!, si tan solo fuera capaz de decírtelo a la cara… no sabes que en realidad todo lo que me has hecho sufrir con tus actitudes, pero sé perfectamente que me lo merezco, fui un completo idiota contigo —gritó por fin sin quitar su vista de el mar.

—Es extraño que admitas algo así —dijo Mina, quien lo había estado acompañando silenciosamente, mientras escuchaba lo que el platinado exclamaba.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —pregunta sorprendido, Yaten, observando como su acompañante sonreía tenuemente.

— ¿Qué se siente ser ignorado? —preguntó

Él se puso de pié y se acerco a ella atrayéndola hacia su cuerpo, miró sus ojos fijamente y contestó lo que le fue preguntado.

—Es horrible, ahora sé lo que tú sientes, no puedo comprender como fui capaz de hacerte sentir así —explica Yaten, notoriamente arrepentido.

—Justamente eso quería, que supieras como se sentía el que "ese alguien especial" te hiciera sentir de esa forma —dijo con total naturalidad, Mina.

—¿Qué? —preguntó confundido, Yaten.

—Quería que sintieras lo que tú me haces sentir a mí y creo que lo conseguí —responde Mina.

—¿De qué hablas Mina? —pregunta nuevamente, Yaten, queriendo saber más.

—Bueno, quise darte una cucharada de tu propia medicina —sonrió victoriosa—, y lo logré.

—Tú… ¿Lo planeaste? —Mina asintió— ¿Cómo fuiste capaz?

—Solo quería hacerte sufrir un poco —respondió con un toque encantadoramente infantil.

—Casi me muero pensando que entre tú y ese tipo había algo —decía molesto y sorprendido—, y resulta que lo planeaste todo.

—Y de no haberlo hecho no podría haber comprobado algo muy importante —se defiende Mina, sin dejar de sonreír.

—¿Qué cosa? —cuestiona el platinado.

—Yaten Kou se moría de celos —soltó Mina riéndose mientras Yaten trataba de procesar que todo fue un "Plan Macabro"—, así es, fue mi último recurso, si no resultaba te dejaría en paz —dijo con orgullo— y no me mires así, tenia que hacerte reaccionar y lo hice, ¡Misión cumplida! —exclamó.

Yaten no sabia si reír o llorar… o mejor aún, ahogarse en el mar.

—Eres… mala, Mina —comenta el platinado, entre una suave sonrisa.

—No, solo agoté mi último recurso —especifica ella.

—Eres una Tonta, Aino —la abrazó con una ternura jamás antes vista para una persona como él—, no vuelvas a hacer algo así —Mina se quedo inmóvil ante ese abrazo, algo que perfectamente pudo captar Yaten, a lo que después comenta—, ¿Te comió la lengua el ratón?

—Tú…Nunca me habías abrazado —poso su mano en la frente de Yaten —y no estás enfermo, delirando por fiebre o algo así.

—No seas tontita, Mina… te abrazo porque —hizo una pausa y la rubia lo miraba atenta.

—¿Por qué Yaten? —los ojos de Mina brillaban, quizás y por fin admitiría que la extrañaba.

—Porque te Amo, Aino –admitió por fin, Yaten.

—¿Cómo dices? —interrogó Mina y es que ella un "Te Amo" no lo esperaba… a lo mucho un "Te extraño" pero un Te amo viniendo de la boca de Yaten rebasaba los límites de su realidad

—Aino, reacciona —dijo él, distanciando un poco su abrazo.

—No juegues conmigo Kou, si quieres vengarte….-No pudo hablar porque Yaten la beso, haciéndola inmovilizar hasta su respiración por la manera tan sorpresiva en que estaban pasando las cosas. Fue el beso soñado y anhelado para Mina… y mejor de lo que hubiera imaginado, poco a poco se separaron—, ¿Qué fue eso? —preguntó un tanto confundida.

—Mina, ¿Te quedas conmigo un rato más? —preguntó dulcemente, el platinado.

—¡Claro que si! —exclamó emocionada y colgándose de su brazo, Yaten sonrió en definitiva era algo que extrañaba.

Ella se acomodó entre sus piernas mientras él la rodeaba con sus brazos, un silencio cómodo los envolvió.

—Yaten ¿Qué se siente ser ignorado por mas de una semana? —preguntó Mina.

—Es lo peor que puede pasar y más cuando se extraña y quiere tanto a quien te ignora —contesta Yaten, de manera encantadora.

—¿Te digo una cosa? —propone Mina.

—Dime —contesta Yaten, tranquilamente.

—¡El oso me encanto y también los chocolates! —chillaba de emoción—, pero tuve que fingir que me importaba un rábano —concluyó sonriendo suavemente.

—Tienes una mente perversa —dijo él—, por cierto ¿Seiya sabía esto?

—No —negó con su cabeza—, nadie lo sabía más que Haruka y se ofreció a ayudarme.

—Que servicial resultó —frunció el ceño—, pero que ni crea que se acercará a ti de ahora en adelante, ¿Eh? —dijo a medio tinte de verdad y simpatía, Yaten.

—¿Sabes? —dice Mina mientras se acomoda para quedar frente a él y acercarse lo más posible a su cara—, me encanta verte celoso, pero mas me encanta que aprendieras la lección, porque ninguna chica te querrá como yo te quiero, Don Yaten Kou, el señor más encantadoramente engreído que he conocido en la vida —recalca sus sentimientos con la mayor de las seguridades, Mina.

—Descuida Mina, jamás cometeré el mismo error porque….sé lo que se siente —Por fin Yaten había aprendido la lección.

—¿Ahora me querrás aunque sea un chicle pegajoso en la manga de tu camisa? —pregunta con infantil encanto, Mina.

—Serás mi chiclecito de fresas, acompañándome siempre desde muy cerca mientras me dejas sentir tu dulce aroma —responde Yaten, con sus ojos que deslumbraban romanticismo.

—Yaten… —susurra Mina, encantada por escucharlo hablar de esa forma.

El platinado mira una vez más y profundamente los azules ojos de su acompañante, acaricia suavemente su mejilla y se deja enamorar por la hermosura de ella, al fin se desliga de todos sus temores y límites, esta noche se ha dispuesto a querer a Mina como sabe que lo merece, sabiendo que él siente este amor de manera sincera. Tomando su barbilla, bajo la luz de la luna y en compañía de la luz de las estrellas, acerca a Mina hacia sus labios, mientras a lo lejos, la fuerza de las olas se asemejan al poder de esta caricia que ambos se entregan, mientras se dejan llevar por la danza de sus labios, prometiéndose mutuamente con esto, un camino distinto por recorrer en la relación que ambos han forjado.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**FIN**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Mi querida Polvo de Estrellas espero que te haya gustado este pequeño One Shot Mina/Yaten, se te quiere mucho ^^…. Y Gracias a todas aquellas que Pasen por aquí.**


End file.
